


Help Me Please.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert starts to spiral after being released early from prison.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Liv Flaherty & Robert Sugden, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Six Months Later,

"Rob Robert hey wake up it's OK I'm here I'm here." Aaron said softly it was a little after four in the morning and Robert was stuck in what appeared to be a very bad nightmare and Aaron was struggling to wake his exhausted husband from it Robert hadn't slept well since he had come home from prison he had got used to the racket of the prison he was emotionally and physically exhausted and his mental health had also taken a battering and he was emotional a lot of the time when he was awake.

Roberts eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up breathing hard and Aaron sighed as he then darted out of bed and into their en suite bathroom shutting the door behind him a moment later Aaron heard the toilet flush and watched as the door opened once more and Robert reappeared running his hands through his hair.

"Did you puke?." Aaron asked quietly and Robert nodded "Mostly bile." he replied and Aaron nodded concerned though Robert was hardly eating enough to keep a man half his size alive.

Aaron lifted up the duvet and Robert climbed back into bed beside him letting Aaron gather him into his arms and rested his head on Aaron's chest listening to his heartbeat something that had always comforted the older man when he was upset or anxious like he was now.

"Rob you're very thin babe you feeling OK about food and eating?.' Aaron asked gently and Robert shrugged he ate didn't he?..

"Can I have some hot milk?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded and went and got him some he added honey and vanilla to it knowing that it would soon have his poorly man asleep once more.

Next morning Aaron left Robert asleep in bed and went to work at the scrapyard.

Robert woke up a little after 11 and texted Aaron to see when he was going to be home.

_babe still not feeling my best I am still in bed my stomach isn't feeling great and I keep being sick. ;( . -R_

_Oh no thats not good darlin I won't be late home want me to pick up some soup from Davids?. - A_

_That would be perfect chicken noodle for me please. -R_

_Of course :) -A_

**Robert fell back into a deep sleep and when he woke next he felt much better his stomach didn;t feel as queasy and he got up out of his nest and went into the bathroom to use the loo as he relieved himself Robert realised he had been home from prison for six whole months and felt his breathing hitch he had begun to finally forget what he had gone through in there but he also knew he had a long way to go still.**

**Aaron smiled when he entered the house an hour later and found Robert watching Dr Who on the sofa wrapped up in his weighted blanket recommended by his counsellor who had been amazing with him since he had been released from prison.**

**Aaron kicked off his work boots and approached the sofa dropping down beside Robert and** **giving him a soft kiss on the forehead, Robert smiled and lifted up one arm to let Aaron slot in underneath it he was feeling emotional again he hated being like it.**

**"hey hey it's OK I'm here now shhh just relax Rob." Aaron said softly rubbing Roberts back as he sobbed into his shoulder tears soaking into his black hoodie.**


	2. As time goes on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tries to comfort a very down Robert.

"I'm so sorry Aaron." Robert sobbed as Aaron held him then the door opened and Liv walked into the house calling out to them Aaron called back and she appeared in the doorway.

"Rob okay?." She asked

"I'm fine." Robert replied and Aaron rolled his eyes 

"Sure you are you've just spent the best part of an hour crying in my arms.." he said smirking as Robert buried his face into his chest once more.

Liv sighed "he's bad isn't he oh Rob." She said and came over and sat down beside him putting her arms round him and he held her back just glad to be home.

"It was hell Liv." Robert whispered he'd really been through it while he was in prison.

"Oh Rob it's okay you'll be okay." Liv said rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did I was so selfish." Robert sobbed and Liv rolled her eyes at Aaron who shook his head.

"No you only wanted what was best for us at the time what happened to you in there babe?." Aaron asked. ...

"They raped me" Robert said.

"Oh god babe I am so so sorry." Aaron said and wrapped his arms around Robert.

"No I am the one who should be sorry." Robert said tears flowing down his cheeks.

Aaron got out his phone and called Chas for help knowing she would be fine to help him with Robert.

Chas knocked on the door ten minutes later and Liv let her into the house Aaron was sat on the sofa with Robert in his arms rocking him as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear trying to calm him down and relax his very upset husband.

Aaron was worried he hoped with lots of support from them all as a family that Robert will make it through this.


End file.
